Sin piedad
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, y Yamamoto no iba a impedírselo. Pequeño one-shot para Hibari-san. ¡Felíz Cumpleaños!


¡Estoy haciendo esto por el cumpleaños de Hibari-san! *_*. No pude evitarlo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Realmete adoro su actitud de delincuente XD. No estoy segura de que tal quedó porque lo escribí esta misma mañana, durante mi clase de Ética (se nota que aprendo ¿no?XD), y lo pase a la compu apenas llegué a casa. En fin, espero que aún así lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Ketekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, y Hibari tampoco T_T

* * *

**Sin piedad**

Una suave brisa soplaba en la azotea de la escuela mientras Gokudera fumaba tranquilamente, sin pensar en nada en especial, aunque por algún motivo sus pensamientos siempre se dirigían a cierto beisbolista que en esos momentos se encontraba en una reunión de su equipo. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras le daba otra calada al cigarro recordando que, a pesar de lo molesto que Yamamoto podía llegar a ser, la había pasado muy bien en las pocas semanas que llevaban saliendo.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no sintió los pasos que caminaban hacia él, hasta que algo le quitó bruscamente el cigarro de la boca y lo empujo de forma violenta contra la reja que rodeaba la azotea, siendo impedido de moverse por una tonfa sobre su cuello. La miró por un momento antes de levantar la vista hacia los azules ojos de Hibari con un gesto molesto.

- No se permite fumar en los terrenos de la escuela- respondió secamente a la pregunta no formulada mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno, como lo puedes ver, ya no lo estoy haciendo- respondió con ironía, no tenía ganas de pelear en ese momento.

Llevó una mano hacia la tonfa que lo apresaba, intentando retirarla para poder largarse de ahí, sin embargo, Hibari cortó su intento apretando aun más la tonfa contra su cuello, casi asfixiándolo, y al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarlo ir.

- Pero...¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema ahora?!- le gritó el italiano como pudo haciendo presión para liberarse del agarre. Los ojos del prefecto seguían fijos en él y, por un momento, esa mirada tan profunda le causó un escalofrío que no pudo definir, manteniendo sus ojos también fijos en los contrarios sin querer dejarse intimidar.

- ¡Yo! ¡Gokudera!- una alegre voz interrumpió el tenso momento entre ambos y los ojos de Gokudera se dirigieron inmediatamente al moreno que se había quedado a unos pasos de la puerta, mirando confundido la escena frente a sus ojos- ¿Ocurre algo?

Hibari gruñó por lo bajo y de forma rápida quitó la tonfa del cuello del otro, guardándola y dándose media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida, manteniendo la mirada oculta por su oscuro cabello. Al pasar al lado de Yamamoto lo empujó levemente y siguió con su camino. El beisbolista lo miró desparecer por la puerta y se fue rápidamente hacia Gokudera, que se había dejado caer sentado en el piso y descansaba apoyado en la reja, con el ceño fruncido y listo para sacar otro cigarro a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Sólo el idiota de Hibari y sus estúpidos arranques de psicópata homicida- respondió molesto encendiendo su cigarro y dándole la primera calada.

- Jajaja, sólo ignóralo- le dijo alegre, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él.

- ¡¿Ignorarlo?! ¡¡Es él quien a la menor oportunidad...!!- no pudo terminar de protestar al ser interrumpido por unos labios sobre los suyos. Por instinto, sólo cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del contacto, Yamamoto siempre lograba calmarlo así. El beso comenzó lento y se fue haciendo un poco más profundo, pero sin llegar a más. Ambos estaban tan perdidos en su propio mundo que no sintieron al par de furiosos ojos azules que los observaban desde la puerta entreabierta.

- _Ese_ es mi maldito problema.

Hibari Kyoya apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta, apartándose a paso rápido de esa, para él, desagradable escena y recorriendo los pasillos para llegar a la oficina del Comité Disciplinario, en busca del primer estudiante que se cruzara en su camino para poder desahogar todo lo que desde hace unas semanas había estado conteniendo, sobretodo la ira. Yamamoto Takeshi se le había adelantado esta vez pero no sería por mucho, ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo a un lado para quedarse con lo que había decidido que le pertenecía. Después de todo, el siempre había obtenido lo que quería, siempre, y esta no sería la excepción.

Con una sonrisa pretenciosa en los labios giró por un pasillo hacia unos estudiantes buscapleitos que estaban haciendo de las suyas.

No habría piedad.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Lo dejo a su criterio. Por cierto, este pequeño one-shot esta relacionado con una nueva historia que estoy pensando escribir, en la que se verá hasta donde es capaz de llegar Hibari-san para obtener lo que quiere ^_^ (aún no estoy segura de si lo llegará a obtener o no). Aunque el 8059 es mi pareja favorita, no puedo negar que tengo cierta obsesión por el 1859 así que por ahí irá mi historia, aunque existe un elemento más sumamente importante que no les diré para no arruinar la sorpresa. Solo esperen (como siempre) mucho angst.

¿Reviews?

Ciao!


End file.
